Mad World
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Während die Gefährten durch Eregion ziehen, erinnert sich Legolas der alten Zeiten. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an den Sippenmord von Doriath werden wach, welchen er als junger Elb miterlebt hatte. Auch er musste den Blutdurst der Feanorer am eigenen Leib erfahren, als es sie nach Diors Silmaril verlangte. [Mad World - Tears For Fears]


Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^

* * *

Schon seit Tagen lag über Eregion ein ekelhaftes feuchtkaltes Wetter. Dass die Gefährten bei Nacht reisten und bei Tag rasteten, machte die Sache nicht viel besser. Die Landschaft schien die bedrückte Stimmung der neun Wanderer widerzuspiegeln. Noch immer waren die Ruinen der einstigen Elbenkultur zu sehen, die in diesem Land aufgeblüht war. Immer wieder kamen sie an Überbleibseln einstiger Siedlungen und Festungen vorbei, deren Trümmer weit im Land verteilt waren, die letzten Zeugnisse der Rache Saurons an Celebrimbor und seinem einstigen Aufbegehren. Der Anblick schlug ihnen allen auf das Gemüt, auch wenn nicht jeder von ihnen wusste, was hier vor mehr als einem Zeitalter geschehen war.

Trotz allem saß Legolas jeden Morgen, wenn sie für den Tag Rast machten, mit besonders finsterer Miene etwas abseits der anderen, während er ein kleines Bild dreier Elben betrachtete. An diesem Morgen fand Sam den Mut, ihn danach zu fragen.

„Wer sind diese Elben?", erkundigte er sich. Seine Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Legolas sah auf. „Meine Frau Túvial und unsere Kinder Ninglor und Faen", antwortete er.

Sam sah ihn groß an. „Du bist verheiratet?!", rief er aus.

„Wieso auch nicht?" Legolas war irritiert.

„Na ja … ich meine nur, dass … und so …", stammelte Sam schüchtern.

„Elben heiraten für ihre lange Lebensspanne vergleichsweise früh", schaltete sich Aragorn schmunzelnd ein, während er seine obligatorische Pfeife paffte.

„Ich war einundfünfzig _enyridhrin_ , Sonnenjahre, alt, als ich Túvial zur Frau nahm", fuhr Legolas an den Hobbit gewandt fort.

„Und wie alt bist du jetzt?", wollte dieser wissen.

„Hm …" Legolas überlegte. „Es sind wohl an die siebentausend Jahre. Irgendwann hört man auf zu zählen."

Vielleicht glaubte Legolas in dem Moment zu Recht, dass Sam beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen.

„Mein Urgroßvater Elmo, Bruder Olwes von Alqualonde und Elwe Singollos (oder Elu Thingols), war einer der Erwachten vom See Cuiviénen, da ist das wohl nicht verwunderlich", setzte Legolas hinzu. „Ich wurde im alten Doriath nur wenige Monate vor der Dagor Bragollach, der Schlacht des Jähen Feuers, geboren."

Nun schien auch Aragorn erstaunt. „Von diesem Elmo wusste ich ja gar nichts", sagte er.

„Ja, ich bin mit König Graumantel verwandt und auch mit Celeborn, denn er ist der zweite Sohn des Bruders meines Großvaters Oropher", sagte Legolas. An Sam gewandt fügte er an: „Das bedeutet, dass ich auch im allerweitesten Sinne mit Aragorn verwandt bin. Allerdings stammt er von Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elronds Zwillingsbruder, und Elendil und Isildur ab, einem von mit weiter entfernten Zweig des Stammbaumes."

Sams Augen wurden immer größer.

Nun schaltete sich auch Gandalf ein. „Es war wohl eine Eigenschaft des Ersten Zeitalters, dass die Fürsten- und Königshäuser der Noldor alle mit- und untereinander und schließlich auch mit denen der Sindar und den drei Häusern der Edain verwandt waren, die wiederum alle auch untereinander verwandt waren", erklärte er dem Hobbit.

„Und das wiegt die Sippenmorde nur umso schwerer auf." Legolas' Stimme klang dunkel vor Verbitterung.

„Du hattest es erlebt, nicht wahr?", sagte Aragorn.

„Ja, Doriath, und es kostete meiner halben Familie das Leben", bestätigte Legolas.

„Was ist damals geschehen?", mischte sich nun Frodo ein. „Bilbo hat mir einiges über Elben erzählt, aber nie hatte er einen Sippenmord erwähnt. Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Dass Elben andere Elben töten", antwortete Legolas. „Der erste war der von Alqualonde, als Feanor und seine sieben Söhne Olwes Teleri angriffen, um ihre Schwanenboote zu erobern. Doriath und Arvernien griffen die sieben Brüder an, um Berens Silmaril zu erobern. Von Arvernien kann euch vielleicht Elrond mehr erzählen, obwohl er damals noch sehr jung gewesen war. In Doriath stand ich am spitzen Ende des Schwertes."

Er atmete tief durch und sammelte sich, bevor er erzählen konnte, denn solche Grausamkeiten vergaß man nicht.

„Niemand von uns hätte gedacht, dass Maedhros tatsächlich ein zweites Mal das Schwert gegen andere Elben ziehen würde", begann Legolas. „Zudem gehörte der Silmaril nun rechtmäßig Dior Eluchíl, denn immerhin hatte sein Vater Beren den Edelstein unter Einsatz seines Lebens und dem Verlust seiner rechten Hand von Morgoth erbeutet. So traf uns das Wirken des Eides völlig unvorbereitet …"

Wie üblich war Legolas schon früh munter. Túvial schlief noch, den Kopf an seine Schulter geneigt und eine Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, als wolle sie selbst im Schlaf sichergehen, dass er ihr nicht abhandenkam. Er lächelte zärtlich. Langsam glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper und blieb an ihrem geschwollenen Bauch hängen. Sie waren noch vergleichsweise kurz miteinander verheiratet, und doch trug sie schon ihrer beider Kind unter dem Herzen. Er küsste ihr Haar. Sacht begann sie sich zu regen, blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und lächelte ihn müde an. Nun küsste er sie auf den Mund.

„Guten Morgen, mein Liebstes", wünschte er ihr.

Sie lächelte versonnen und kuschelte sich fest an ihn.

Die traute Zweisamkeit wurde jäh unterbrochen, als es heftig an die Tür zu ihren Gemächern pochte. „Legolas, schnell, komm her!", hörten sie die Stimme seines Vaters Thranduil rufen.

Legolas brummte missmutig. „Was soll das, Vater?!", rief er verstimmt zurück.

„Wir werden angegriffen! Und jetzt mach!"

Sofort war Legolas aus dem Bett gesprungen. Achtlos schlang er sich seine Kleidung um die Hüfte, zog Túvial noch die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch und eilte dann zur Tür, um sie regelrecht auszureißen.

„Wer greift uns an?", fragte er sofort.

„Diese verdammten Bastarde!", spuckte Thranduil zornig aus. „Feanors sieben Söhne."

Zunächst noch atemlos starrte Legolas seinen Vater an. „Sind sie wegen König Diors Silmaril hier?", fragte er.

Thranduil nickte nur fest.

Sogleich war Legolas wieder in seine Gemächer gestützt, um sich für den Kampf zu rüsten. Thranduil schloss wieder die Tür und eilte davon, um ebenfalls sein Rüstzeug anzulegen. Besorgt beobachtete Túvial ihren Gemahl vom Bett aus. Er hielt im Anlegen seiner Lederrüstung inne, trat zu ihr und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Zärtlich strich er seiner geliebten Frau über die Wange und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich passe auf dich auf", versprach er. „Dir wird nichts passieren. Du wirst sehen, die Feanorer werden sich umsonst schlagen und nicht bekommen, weswegen sie gekommen sind."

„Passe du auch auf dich selbst auf." Túvial nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Das werde ich." Er erhob sich. „Verschließ die Tür, wenn ich gehe, und lass niemanden ein, von dem du nicht ganz genau weißt, wer es ist. Sollte sich jemand Zutritt zu unseren Gemächern verschaffen wollen, versteck dich und flieh bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit. Ich werde dich schon finden."

Er zog die letzten Bänder und Riemen fest, band sich das Messer an den Gürtel und hing sich seinen Köcher mit den Pfeilen um die Schultern. Dann griff er zum Bogen. Ein letztes Mal sah er zu Túvial.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er.

„Und ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie.

Dann ging er.

In Menegroth war Hektik und Panik ausgebrochen. Elben eilten umher, griffen zu den Waffen und suchten ihre Verwandten. Noch hatte niemand eine geordnete Gegenwehr aufstellen können. Die wenigsten beachteten den Prinzen, wie er selbst nach seinem Vater suchte, um gemeinsam mit ihm zu kämpfen und die Gegenwehr zu organisieren. Bald hatte Legolas Thranduil an der Seite seines Großvaters gefunden; beide waren bereits zum Kampf gerüstet. Er eilte zu ihnen.

In dem Moment trat er das erste Mal dem Feind gegenüber. Eine kleine Gruppe von Soldaten, vielleicht zehn Mann, stürmte um die Ecke eines der angrenzenden Gänge. Es waren freilich Noldor, hochgewachsen, mit grauen und stolzen Augen, auch denen die Grausamkeit ihres Volkes schien. Auf ihren Brustpanzern prangte der Stern Feanors, das Zeichen ihrer Schande.

Der erste von ihnen endete mit einem Pfeil Legolas' in der Stirn, woraufhin die übrigen auf die drei Sindar aufmerksam wurden. Sie ließen von den Zivilisten ab, die sie verfolgt hatten und wandten sich dem neuen Feind zu. Noch drei weitere endeten auf den Pfeilen des Jüngsten, bevor sie sie erreicht hatten. Ein kurzer aber heftiger Kampf entbrannte, an dessen Ende die Noldor den Kürzeren zogen.

Entsetzt starrte Legolas auf die Leichen zu seinen Füßen.

 _Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht schon vorher getötet hätte; ich hatte schon so einige Male mit Vater und auch Großvater an den Grenzen des Reiches Orks gejagt. Doch dieses Mal waren meine Gegner andere Elben, so grausam sie auch sein mochten. Menschen mögen sich ja gern gegenseitig töten, doch keine Elben! Diese Noldor tot vor mir zu sehen, vier davon getroffen von meinen eigenen Pfeilen, war das wohl Schockierendste, was ich je erlebt habe, obwohl ich freilich nur aus Notwehr und der Verteidigung all dessen, was ich liebe, handelte. Sindar und Noldor sind nun einmal grundverschieden: Wir haben nie Freude daran empfunden, unsere Waffen gegen unser eigenes Volk zu erheben._

„Legolas, komm!", riss ihn die Stimme seines Vaters aus seinen Gedanken. Legolas fuhr auf und folgte Thranduil und Oropher.

„Wir müssen zuerst nach Vater sehen", sagte Oropher. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwiefern er in der Lage ist zu erkennen, was hier vor sich geht."

Legolas verzog das Gesicht. Elmo war ein Säufer, selbst für die Verhältnisse ihrer Familie sprach er dem Wein zu sehr zu, es war allgemein bekannt. Und doch gehörte er zur Familie, und doch mochte Legolas ihn sehr, wenn er denn einmal nüchtern war, denn dann war er äußerst freundlich und zuvorkommend zu jedem.

Sie eilten durch die unterirdischen Gänge und Flure des Palastes. Immer wieder begegneten sie feindlichen Soldaten, die durch die Gänge streiften und jeden töteten, der ihnen vor die Klingen kam. Oropher sammelte jeden Verbündeten, der eine Waffe führen konnte, um sich und sandte ihn gegen die Noldor aus.

Bald hatten sie Elmos Räumlichkeiten erreicht. Doch die Tür war eingetreten und hing nur lose in den Angeln. Oropher hielt inne. Nur langsam ging er in den angrenzenden Raum. Ihm war die Angst vor dem, was ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten mochte, deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie sahen sich Chaos gegenüber. Möbel waren umgeworfen und zertrümmert. Sämtliche Einrichtungsgegenstände waren wild in den Räumen verteilt. Inmitten all dieser Zerstörung lag Elmo. Er war tot. Sein Blut hatte sich in einer großen Lache mit dem Wein vermischt, der aus der zerbrochenen Karaffe geflossen war, aus der er vielleicht noch kurz zuvor getrunken hatte. Eine große Wunde klaffte in seinem Rücken; man hatte ihn hinterrücks ermordet.

 _Die Welt musste wahnsinnig geworden sein. Ich konnte zunächst nicht begreifen, was ich da sah. Trotz all seiner Fehler hatte ich Urgroßvater Elmo sehr geliebt. Und nun war er tot. Einfach so. Ermordet von diesen Bastarden. Was war dies nur für eine Welt, in der Vetter gegen Vetter die Waffen zieht? Eine wahnsinnige, zweifelsohne._

Weinend brach Oropher neben der Leiche seines Vaters zusammen. Blut und Wein tränkten seine Kleidung, doch ihm war es egal. Klagend nahm er den leblosen Körper seines Vaters in die Arme und presse ihn fest an sich. Auch Thranduil flossen die Tränen über die Wangen. Legolas konnte nur stumm und fassungslos dastehen. Seltsamer Weise fühlte er zunächst absolut nichts. Er war innerlich vollkommen leer, wie tot. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen und vor allem verarbeiten, was seine Augen da sahen. Der Sippenmord von Alqualonde war für ihn nur eine Geschichte, eine traurige Nachricht, die vor vielen Jahren von Finrod Felagund nach Doriath getragen worden war. Doch nun sah er mit eigenen Augen, dass er plötzlich selbst inmitten eines Sippenmordes stand. Es war etwas so Entsetzliches, dass sein Verstand sich zunächst noch strickt weigerte, diesen Gedanken anzunehmen.

Nach und nach verstummte Oropher. Seine Miene verhärtete sich. Entschlossen wischte er sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. Er erhob sich.

„Diese Bastarde wollen den Silmaril, den König Dior trägt", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Dort werden wir sie erwarten und ihnen einen grausamen Tod bescheren."

Der König! Er war in höchster Gefahr. Legolas wusste aus Erzählungen, wie entschlossen Feanor und seine Söhne waren, wenn ihnen etwas wichtig war. Und den Silmaril zu erobern, war ihnen äußerst wichtig. Sie hatten ihren Eid geschworen, der ihnen die Ewige Dunkelheit bescherte, würden sie ihn nicht erfüllen. Ja, sie waren zu allem entschlossen, die Sindar Doriaths hätten es wissen müssen.

Gemeinsam eilten die drei Elben los, um ihrem König Beistand zu leisten. Überall waren nun Kämpfe entbrannt, die Noldor drangen immer weiter in das Innere des Palastes vor, denn die Sindar waren an Waffengeschick ihnen kaum gewachsen. Es war frustrierend zu sehen, wie ihre Leute zwar ihr Bestes gaben und tapfer kämpften und am Ende doch auf dem Schwert endeten.

Legolas und sein Vater und Großvater mussten sich ihren Weg erkämpfen. Die Feinde waren nun überall und zahlenmäßig überlegen. Jeder der Drei trug während dieser Kämpfe Wunden davon, es waren einfach zu viele Gegner. Insbesondere Legolas geriet bald in Bedrängnis, da die Feinde zu nahe für seinen Bogen herankamen und sein Messer wohl kaum einem Schwert der Noldor Gegenwehr bieten konnte. Sein Vater schützte ihn, so gut es ihm nur möglich war, doch Thranduil konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass sein Sohn immer wieder Schläge einstecken musste.

Schließlich hatten sie sich den Weg zum Thronsaal erkämpfen können und mit einem Male herrschte vollkommene Ruhe um sie herum. Es war gespenstisch. Niemand war mehr zu sehen, nur von Fern drangen der Kampfeslärm und die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden an ihre Ohren. Der Thronsaal selbst war wie leergefegt. Vor dem Thronpodest jedoch sahen sie mehrere Leichen liegen.

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen eilte Oropher dorthin. Legolas und Thranduil folgten. Die Leichen waren die der Leibwache Dior Eluchíls sowie die des Königs selbst. Sie waren also zu spät gekommen. Auch einige Noldor mit prachtvollen Rüstungen waren darunter. Der König hatte sein Leben teuer verkauft. Der Silmaril jedoch war nirgends zu sehen.

Thranduil drehte eine der drei noldorischen Leichen mit dem Fuß um. Es war ein blonder Elb von ausnehmender Wohlgestalt. „Celegorm", sagte er nur.

„Und Caranthir und Curufin", identifizierte Legolas die beiden anderen.

Drei der sieben Söhne Feanors waren also tot. Genugtuung erfüllte sie. Immerhin kamen die Mörder also nicht ungestraft davon! Doch noch war da Diors tote Leibwache. Oropher suchte unter diesen Elben nach einem bekannten Gesicht und wurde zu ihrer aller Leidwesen fündig.

„Nein …", hauchte er. Er kniete sich neben zwei Elben nieder und senkte den Kopf in Trauer. Die Toten waren Galadhon, sein Bruder, und Galathil, einer der zwei Söhne Galadhons. Sie beide hatten in Diors Leibwache gedient und hatten in Verteidigung ihres Königs ihr Leben gelassen.

Welch schwarzer Tag es doch für sie alle war. Der König war tot, ihre halbe Familie war tot. Der Silmaril war verschwunden und Doriath verloren. Als ihn die volle Wucht dieser Erkenntnis traf, brach Legolas in hemmungsloses Weinen aus und warf sich in die Arme seines Vaters. Was sollte nun aus ihnen werden? Wo sollten sie hin? Das letzte große Refugium der Sindar war dahin, die Macht der Eldar war durch ihr eigenes Handeln gebrochen. Und im Norden saß ungehindert und mächtiger denn je Morgoth.

Thranduil drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich und sah mit Trauer in den Augen auf Galadhon und Galathil hinab. Was war nur aus der Welt geworden, dass so große Grausamkeit und Ungerechtigkeit Platz in ihr fand?

„Es ist aus", sprach Oropher aus, was ihnen allen bewusst war, aber keiner wahrhaben wollte. „Lasst uns von hier fliehen."

Thranduil sah zunächst noch fragend zu seinem Vater, doch als er den Schmerz in dessen Augen sah, nickte er. Es fiel Oropher ebenso schwer wie ihnen, als das hier loszulassen und hinter sich zu lassen. Sie alle verbanden so viel mit Doriath, selbst dessen Ruin lag ihnen so sehr am Herzen, dass sie es nur schwer nahezu kampflos aufgeben konnten. Aber es gab hier nichts mehr zu tun. Sie waren verloren, der Zorn der Feanorer hatte sie vernichtet.

Schweren Herzens wandten sie den Toten den Rücken zu, um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten. Dies hatte jetzt oberste Priorität für sie: Sie mussten dieser Hölle entkommen. Legolas musste Túvial finden. Ihr durfte einfach nichts geschehen! Seine halbe Familie war an nur einem Tag ausgelöscht worden, es durfte nicht auch noch seine süße, geliebte Túvial treffen.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich von Thranduil und Oropher getrennt, welche die letzten Widerstände und den Rückzug organisierten, damit es nicht noch mehr sinnlose Tode gab, und eilte nun zu seinen Gemächern. Sein Herz schlug wie wild vor Angst, als ahne es eine drohende Gefahr für Túvial. Zu seinem Schrecken wurde diese Angst bestätigt. Gerade, als die Tür zu seinen Gemächern in sein Blickfeld geriet, sah er, wie ein großer rothaariger Noldo diese eintrat. Der Elb hatte nur eine Hand, die linke. Maedhros.

Obgleich er über diesen Anblick in Panik geriet, hielt Legolas nicht einen Moment inne. Im Gegenteil beschleunigte er sogar noch seine Schritte und legte im Laufen einen Pfeil an die Sehne seines Bogens. Um Túvial zu retten, würde er es mit jedem aufnehmen!

„Lass sie in Frieden!", rief er.

Maedhros hatte bereits sein blutiges Schwert auf Túvial gerichtet, die mit angstweiten Augen vor ihm am Boden lag. Als er die Stimme des jungen Elben hinter sich hörte, fuhr er herum. In dem Moment traf ihn Legolas' Pfeil auch schon in die Schulter.

„ _Háno!_ ", rief ein zweiter Noldo.

Im selben Moment sah Legolas etwas in seinem Augenwinkel aufblitzen. Der zweite dunkelhaarige Elb schlug mit dem Schwert nach ihm. Flink wie ein Wiesel wich Legolas dem großen Bastardschwert aus, hechtete nach vorn und vorbei an Maedhros, der noch viel zu überrascht von dem ungestümen Auftreten des jungen Elben war, und brachte sich mit einer Sprungrolle neben Túvial. Schützend baute er sich vor ihr auf. Erst jetzt konnte er sich den zweiten Elben genauer ansehen. Es war Maglor.

Maedhros knurrte boshaft und richtete sein Schwert nun auf Legolas. Legolas konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er in diesem Moment panische Angst litt, als er sich dem rothaarigen Dämon gegenüber sah, der ihn jeden Augenblick töten würde. Aber er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass jemand seiner Túvial ein Leid zufügte. Das gab ihm die Kraft, dennoch einen zweiten Pfeil aus dem Köcher zu ziehen, anzulegen und auf Maedhros' Herz zu zielen. Sie befanden sich in einer Patsituation.

 _Hätte ich an jenem Tag nicht solch panische Angst um meine Gemahlin gelitten, hätte ich nur ein wenig besser gezielt, hätte ich Maedhros töten können. Er als der Älteste der Brüder war das Oberhaupt seines Hauses, womit ihnen die Führung genommen worden wäre. Vieles wäre dann vielleicht anders verlaufen in der Geschichte. Doch es war eben nicht so gekommen._

„ _Maitimo, áva care!_ ", sagte Maglor zu seinem Bruder.

Legolas' Blick huschte zwischen den zwei Brüdern hin und her. War er schnell genug, um beide zu töten? Nein. Würde er den Pfeil loslassen, wär Maglor zu schnell bei ihm, als dass er ein zweites Mal würde schießen können. Er beherrschte ja kein Quenya, er wusste nicht, dass Maglor sich soeben für sein Leben und das Túvials einsetzte.

„ _Corumorelva!_ ", knurrte Maedhros. „ _Ar cólla viné. Enta yelwa cotumo._ "

„ _Intú yé hínar!_ ", hielt Maglor dagegen. „ _Fárea yór sirne síra._ _A anteatye coivi_ _ētta._ "

Maedhros betrachtete die beiden jungen Elben vor sich lange. Legolas' Hand zitterte. Was hatten die Brüder nur soeben besprochen? Hatten sie im Disput darüber gelegen, wie sie sich ihrer am besten entledigten? Doch dann geschah das, womit er niemals gerechnet hätte.

„Geht", knurrte Maedhros. „Los! Haut schon ab, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!"

Zunächst starrte Legolas ihn noch groß an, als habe er nicht verstanden, was der Noldo von ihm wollte. Doch dann beeilte er sich, Túvial auf die Beine zu helfen, und rannte mit ihr im Arm davon. Maedhros hatte doch tatsächlich aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen sein Leben verschont!

Legolas hielt in seiner Erzählung inne. Gebannt hatten ihm die Gefährten gelauscht. Selbst Gimli, der sonst jede Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um über ihn herzuziehen, und Boromir, der sich sonst nur für die Belange seines Volkes interessiert hatte, hatten ihm zugehört.

„Ich entkam mit Túvial, Vater und Großvater", setzte er erneut an. „Später am selben Tag noch fanden wir Glorfinniël, die Schwester meines Vaters, tot auf. Ebenso erfuhren wir, dass Elwing, Diors Tochter, mit dem Silmaril hatte entkommen können. Sie suchte unter Círdans Obhut an den Sirionmündungen Schutz, wo sie schließlich Earendil kennen lerne. Ihre Brüder Eluréd und Elurín wurden von den Soldaten der Feanorer ergriffen und im Wald ausgesetzt. Man hörte nie wieder etwas von ihnen, obgleich Maedhros angeblich nach ihnen suchen ließ.

Ich verstehe diesen Elben bis heute nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was damals sein Bruder zu ihm gesagt hatte, das ihn dazu bewegt hatte, Túvial und mich leben zu lassen. Ebenso wenig weiß ich, was ihn dazu trieb, Eluréd und Elurín zu suchen. Es erscheint mir völlig widersinnig. Zwar mochte er tatsächlich wie ein Dämon gewirkt haben, hatte die Wut ihn erst einmal fest im Griff, doch ich glaube, dass er doch auch von seinen eigenen inneren Dämonen gequält wurde. Trotz allem hat er seinen Tod verdient."

Er sah auf und blickte sich in der Landschaft um. „Hier in Eregion zu sein, reißt die alten Wunden wieder auf", sagte er. „Celebrimbor war der Sohn Curufins. Wir sollten uns beeilen, dieses Land hinter uns zu lassen. Die Geister der Vergangenheit sind hier noch lebendig."

Dann sagte er nichts mehr.

* * *

Maitimo, áva care! – Maitimo [Wohlgeformter], tu es nicht!, Qu.  
Corumorelva! Ar cólla viné. Enta yelwa cotumo. – [Sie sind] unsere Feinde! Und sie trägt ein Baby. Noch ein verabscheuungswerter Feind., Qu.  
Intú yé hínar! Fárea yór sirne síra. A anteatye coiviētta. – Sie beide sind selbst noch [fast] Kinder. Genug Blut floss an diesem Tag. Schenk ihnen ihr Leben, Qu.  
(Übersetzungen nach besten Wissen und Gewissen, jedoch keine Garantie auf Fehlerlosigkeit)

Dieser Text spiegelt nicht meinen Hauptheadcanon wieder, sondern ist eher eine Spielerei mit einer Möglichkeit. Man kann durchaus argumentieren, dass Legolas so alt ist. Dass er von Elmo abstammt, ist allerdings Fanon, jedoch ein Gedanke, der mir gut gefällt. Es erscheint mir ein wenig kurios, dass er außerhalb des Stammbaums stehen soll. Teile der Familie, Galadhon und Celeborns Bruder Galathil, sind jedoch belegt; sie sind freilich nur dann Familie, wenn man wirklich davon ausgeht, dass Oropher Galadhons Bruder ist, was Galathil und Celeborn zu Thranduils Cousins macht. Galadhons und Galathils Schicksal ist jedoch frei erfunden, da Tolkien davon nichts sagt.


End file.
